Remembrance
by Gryffic
Summary: Sometimes, strange things happen. Even if they're not easily forgettable, somehow, you always forget. One-Shot, Meta Knight Centric.


Remembrance

By Gryphic

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. I also have a confession to make. I've never played any Kirby games and SSBM only once, so please forgive me if I get Meta Knight wrong! I had to rely on Wikipedia! This is also my longest story yet.

* * *

The cavern is as large as a skyscraper, with stalactites and stalagmites galore. An enormous green snaky shape fills the end of the cave, breathing heavily and cursing under its breath.

A few metres away, a small round shape is sneaking towards the creature. It is clearly trying to not be noticed. Its wearing a mask/amour and has a purple cape. It also has a large yellow sword.

"May Giratina light your way to hell, may Darkrai's nightmares bid you well, may we Legendaries blight you when we see, may…" the rest of the curse is drowned in a fit of coughing. "Meta Knight! How good it is to see you!"

_Dangit!_ "How did you notice me?" the knight asks.

"Easily. An old dragon like me hasn't dulled her senses you know!" The larger shape shifts around. "I'm glad you've found time in your busy schedule to attend to my call."

"I hope that curse wasn't for me?" asks Meta Knight, finding small talk.

Rayquaza shifts around some more and sighed. "Of course not, I was just cursing my Mew forsaken memory. You don't get up to my age without losing some brain, little Kirby."

The small knight glares at the green dragon. "Don't call me that."

"But you are one! All creatures are little before the mighty Rayquaza," the green dragon says teasingly.

Meta Knight frowns. "Enough's enough. What did you call me here for?"

"Always so polite! When I first saw you, you weren't even a Smasher yet you were so chivalrous. Now you know me well, you haven't changed a bit!" Rayquaza laughs, shaking the cave with her tail. Rocks fell, but both beings ignore it.

"Very funny."

"Please excuse an old dragon's ramblings. They all come for my wisdom and not my company. I've missed someone to talk to. Now, I need to ask you something. Is your memory well?"

"I would know if my memory wasn't fine, Rayquaza."

The green dragon roars with laughter, spasming and crying. More rocks fall, one narrowly missing Meta Knight. "Listen to the young one talk! He would know! He would know!" She turns to him. "No, if your memory was so much blighted that you didn't even know the word for memory, you wouldn't know! I need to ask you another question now. Have you ever heard the word Primid before?"

The small knight is getting more confused and annoyed by the minute. "No."

Rayquaza abruptly stopped laughing and turned serious. "_No?_" She repeated it wonderingly several more times. "No? _Arceus_ forbid, he's lost his memory!"

"I have _not_ lost my memory," Meta Knight says crossly. However, he's uncertain. How could he lose his memory?

"But you have. And that is most worrying. You see, last time you came to see this old dragon, last year, you told me you had troubling dreams about strange creatures called the Primid. They were purple, I recall. And you were quite agitated as in the dream, your airship kept on being stolen. You're obsessed with it. It's not good for you."

"I've never had any dreams like _that_," he growls. Meta Knight is very shaken, though. Rayquaza is a High Legendary (which meant that she wasn't as powerful as Higher Legendaries) and they are duty-bound to tell no lies.

"A legendary never forgets. May Arceus strike me where I stand if I shall lie to you. Don't worry, Meta, you're not the only one who's been forgetting. Recently, I've been slipping into unconsciousness a lot. My great green body is scarred after these unconscious trips and I feel a bit… _primitive_. My head is filled with unknown anger and thoughts of death and I seem to harbour a strange hatred towards Diddy Kong and Fox McCloud. Perhaps I could have been possessed? It would take a greater power to possess me..."

Going through both minds is the fact of the Smasher's curse. A Smasher could be anywhere, but if he was near another Smasher the curse could strike at anytime.

The curse made the Smasher fight uncontrollably. The strategy and fighting style would differ, but the bloodthirst and the craziness would always be the same.

A Smasher was gifted with power, but only the most power-seeking wanted the strength. Not many would risk the curse or the consequences.

"Perhaps the curse has chosen you?" Meta Knight asks.

"No, young one. Remember, you _knew_ when you were chosen. You were so happy. Even though the curse has taken you, you were still happy. This is like... Perhaps this is truly an old dragon's ramblings. Perhaps…" Rayquaza is now lost in her own thoughts. She turns away from the small knight and murmurs under her breath.

Meta Knight bows and walks away.

Suddenly, Rayquaza shakes uncontrollably. She turns to him and he stared. Her eyes were glowing black and she seems crazed.

"WRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" She shoots past and speeds off into the unknown.

Meta Knight wonders gravely about this, but he knows that the next time they meet, they will have forgotten. No matter how worrying this is, some higher power will prevent anyone from coming close to discovering this secret.

Tis the curse of the Smasher.

Remembrance.

* * *


End file.
